Being able to quantify in real time the number of charged macromolecules during, for example, a PCR (polymerase chain reaction) amplification will have an enormous impact on genetic sequencing and identification, particularly for field applications where rapidity and portability are essential. Chip-scale PCR can now amplify the number of target DNAs a million fold within 30 minutes. However, detection of amplification and quantification of the number of amplified DNAs (and extrapolation to obtain the original copy number) remains slow or inaccurate. Real-time PCR employing fluorophores and quenchers are fast but suffer by being extremely inaccurate in quantification. They also require delicate and expensive optical detection. Hybridization assays are accurate but time consuming, often requiring more time than the PCR process. Optical detection currently remains the norm for hybridization detection.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved macromolecule sensor for. In this respect, the electrochemical cell according to the present disclosure substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for at least the purpose of providing a convenient means for making it possible to perform Real-Time quantization of PCR DNA samples.
The same reference numerals refer to the same parts throughout the various figures.